Angela de Marco
Angela de Marco (Born Angela Maria Giannelli) is the widow of the gangster assassin, Frank "The Cucumber" de Marco and the Main Protagonist of the 1988 crime-drama-comedy film, Married To The Mob. She was portrayed by Michelle Pfeiffer. Biography According to an FBI file, Angela was born and raised in Queens, New York around 1960 to Dommic and Catherine who died sometime before 1988. She graduated Bayside High School in Queens in 1978 and later on attended one semester in Robert Renee Beauty Academy. Around this time, she met Frank de Marco and married him on May 15, 1979. Sometime in 1981, they had a son named Joesph Francis de Marco. Angela lived with her husband, Frank, and their son in Long Island. When she first met her husband, she found him exciting, but over the years after they got married, she was starting to feel guilt about the things they owned. It all fell off of trucks which they robbed and the money they pay for their lovely home was blood money. When Angela argued this point to her husband, he wouldn't hear of it. After which, he left her to go to a meeting that his boss, Tony "The Tiger" Russo called. The next morning, she received a call that her husband was killed, half naked in a bath tub with his mistress, Karen Lutnick. What she didn't know, and what the FBI suspects is that he was killed by Tony "The Tiger" since Karen also was the mistress of Tony as well in a jealous rage. At Frank's funeral, Tony would try to flirt with her and when so far as to even kiss Angela, after which she told him to "Keep his hands off her." A short time later when she was shopping in a Supermarket, Connie Russo, Tony's wife, with a few of her friends who were all wives of gangsters like Angela and Connie, confronted Angela. Between Tony harassing her and Connie's unwarranted hostile jealousy, and her husband's recent death, she donated all their things to charity and moved to New York with her son. However, she was being followed by not only Tony, but also by an FBI agents Michael Downey and his partner, Edward Benitez. Angela would then go look for a job. She tried to get a job at a place where they served fast food chicken, but the manager was watching her though a peeping hole in her office after he told her she could change in there. After she caught the pervert, she stormed out of the restaurant and after he demanded she returned the work uniform she was wearing, she splashed a milkshake in his face and told him to "drop dead dirt bag!" which she was heavily applauded for. She would eventually get a job at a local hair salon. Also Agent Downey would introduce himself to her as Mike Smith. Mike would ingratiate himself into her life and they begun to date. After his severance of her, noticing her behaviors, her habits, and the way she handled Connie Russo when she barged into her home to see if she was with Tony, Mike came to the conclusion that she was innocent. However, the FBI took in Angela and her boss at the hair salon into questioning with Agent Downey present. They told her that Tony was the man who killed her husband and that she's a suspect in being his accomplice. They threatened to put her in jail, deport her boss, and put her son in a foster home, unless she helps them, much to the chagrin of Agent Downey. She would later on in a sting operation, join Tony, posing as his mistress, to Miami where he was to meet with various crime bosses to settle a rivalry. Angela gave Tony a bugged ring. However Tony saw Mike a few times in his life under various aliases when he was watching Tony and he suspected that she was an FBI plant. As he and his men where gonna kill Angela and Agent Downey, Connie busts in and punches out Angela before she threatens Tony as a fire fight broke out between Downey and Tony's men. Angela would get up and punch Connie out. Tony and Connie would both be arrested. Shortly later, Angela would at her job get a visit from Agent Downey. He asked to listen to him and that he fell in love with her. After she chewed him out as she was roughly washing his hair, upset how he lied to her after she bared her soul to him and later on would almost get her killed, she told him that she would give him a second chance. She kissed him and it could be assumed that they dated regularly sometime after. Gallery 6VMayppWGtwLDRO4CQ9WK2nftDA.jpg|With her Husband, Francis "The Cucumber" de Marco s3uxjjwMVEsQ7f6DAcOyCMD0sSj.jpg|With Mafia Boss, Anthony "Tony The Tiger" Russo 9CvahH4kPfdDEyIzoH4f0h1FS52.jpg|With her boyfriend, FBI Agent Michael Downey Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Damsels Category:Amazons Category:Scapegoat Category:Villain's Lover Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Parents Category:Falsely Accused Category:Vengeful Category:Poor Category:Successful